Puella de Mari
by Kawaiizy
Summary: Laurette Blaine used to love the sea until her father died. Then she avoided it like the plague. When she is reaped for the Hunger Games, she has to leave her family behind and is thrown into her worst nightmare. Finnick/OC


**The Hunger Games does not belong to me!**

* * *

My hands trembled as I held the long cold mug of tea.

Damp sand was all over the steps of my porch and was getting all over me but I didn't care.

The watery sun shone down on me, but instead of being comforting it was just stifling me, making my breathing rattle like poor Mags', my mother's friend. The poor dear had had a stroke a few years back, making her unable to walk well or talk. She just spoke in mumbles. I often saw her hanging around with Finnick Odair, a tall boy that was the Capitol's darling. The few times I had met him he seemed nice, but really flirty. I liked him but I didn't trust him. He had won the hunger games a year ago by catching people in nets and spearing them like fish.

I knew I was supposed to be getting ready for the Reaping, but my body refused to move even as the salty wind buffeted me around. It rattled the beaten-up pastel wood panels of my house and slammed the door behind me, startling me into getting up just as my mom opened the door and grabbed my arm, yanking me inside. "Laurette Blaine, get your butt into this house and get ready." She snarled. I nodded. "Okay, mom."

I knew she didn't mean to be snappy. She was usually very mild-mannered and kind, but I knew the day of the reaping took a toll on all of us. If I got back - no, when I got back, I reminded myself to tell her how much I love her.

I smiled cheerfully at my younger sisters, Cassiopeia and Celia as I walked into the house. "Hey guys. What're you doing?" They both looked up at me in surprise, dropping a puzzle piece in. "We're making a picture, see?" They chorused. "Wow! That looks amazing." My voice sounded fake and shrill, like the voice of our District escort Velvet Lascius.

I winced and walked into my bedroom. Sea green wallpaper adorned the walls which painted orange fish swam along, and my driftwood bed had dark blue covers. My shoulders relaxed and I let out a slow breath. Being in my room always relaxed me no matter what had happened that day.

I walked over to my mirror and inspected my face. Sand was all over my hands and feet from sitting on the porch earlier. My skin was tanned from being out in the sun all day but my eyes looked dull and tired, looking more faded than their usual sea-like colour. I grimaced and ran a hand through my hair. Usually it was neat and straight, but today it was a tangled, sandy mess of brown. My clothes were sandy and suddenly felt uncomfortable when I remembered that I was getting ready for the reaping. I ripped them off and put on an airy white dress. I'd been doing the same ritual for two years since my first Reaping but nothing seemed to change. I slipped my feet into some flats and splashed my face with water, brushing my hair and letting it fall around my face. I looked in the mirror and found myself staring into the eyes of my reflection, frozen. It didn't look like me at all. Usually I looked full of life but today I looked like I had just crawled out of my grave, with dark circles under my dull eyes.

"Laura, hurry up!" My sisters shouted in unison. Their voices pulled me out of my stupor and I hurried down the stairs, nearly falling down the stairs in my haste. The wood was old and creaked in protest under my weight, but once I got downstairs I hurriedly tidied up both of my sisters plaits automatically, wiping some drool off my younger brothers chin and hugging him before heading off.

I realised that this could be the last time I saw him and I really didn't want to let go, but it was nearly reaping time and if we weren't on time we got punished by peacekeepers. "Make sure to hurry back, suppers waiting." My mom called after us.

We made it to the square just as they were pricking fingers. They did this to make sure everyone was there like some strange roll call. You held your finger out to them and they pricked it with a needle, before wiping your bloody finger on the space underneath your name. I made eye contact with my best friend, Soleil Crosby in the next line. Her blonde curly hair was tied back in an updo, but despite the hard line of her mouth her eyes were filled with tears with anticipation. I gave her my most reassuring smile before I turned back to the bored-looking peacekeeper pricking fingers. She didn't look up at me when she had pricked my finger and wiped it. Usually, they asked for your name but all the peacekeepers knew my family in District 4. We used to be the most known family until Finnick came along, but even then we were still popular. It was probably my fathers natural ability with fishing. He cast his line and fish seemed to flock to it. He used to bring the most fish back to the market. I was drawn from my thoughts when the person behind me shoved me out the way: I bit my lip and walked out of the way. I was going to wait for my sisters even if a peacekeeper told me to move because this was their first Reaping and I knew they needed reassuring. I grabbed their hands as soon as they got out the line and smiled at them. They stood in front of me expectantly. "Remember," I said to them, "this is the year we don't get chosen." I hugged them both before peacekeepers led them away to their section.

I blinked back tears, scolding myself mentally. I was supposed to be the strong one, the backbone of my family ever since my dad had died. He had died a few years back in a fishing accident where he fell off the boat in a storm. I was there with him. I remember rain pouring down and drenching us. I also remember my hysterical scream as he slipped over the edge when the boat was nearly tipped over by a strong wave and fell into the stormy waters. I tried to help but I knew that he wouldn't have wanted me to jump in after him. I was lost at sea for a few days with just the fish for company until a passing boat found me. Water and storms scare me, surprisingly, which is a bit of a nightmare since I live in District 4 where you basically are surrounded by water.

We named my little brother Fergus Jr. after him.

I was pulled from my thoughts as our Districts escort, Velvet Lascius walked on stage. This year, her hair was dyed a light blue and her skin a darkseaweed green. She had silver marks coming up from her eyes that could of been makeup but were also just as likely to be tattoos. They were probably really popular in the Capitol. I'm not saying that I don't like the Capitol fashion style, it's just . . . strange.

I prepared myself for who she would draw. I felt my hands closing into fists, digging my nails into my palms and leaving red crescents. I thought of my mother telling me to always look confident even if I wasn't, so I stuck my chin in the air and smiled. "As always, ladies first!" Velvet trilled. Her hand drifted around the bowl before dramatically picking one up. The sound of her high heels clicking against the driftwood was the only thing that was heard as she walked back to the microphone. Everyone was holding their breath in anticipation of who the person would be. I focused on a piece of what looked like a fish egg stuck between her large teeth and waited for someones name to be called. I just didn't expect it to be mine. "Laurette Blaine!"


End file.
